Deepest Desire
by Ame Ryuokami
Summary: In an instant my status as "typical, slightly rebellious student" has been hazardously erase by a crimson-eyed beauty. Problem is, I hate it.
1. Chapter 1: Wakeup Call

Disclaimer: i dont own Mai hime but I so want to own it... in my dreams

Auburn wavy hair with curly fringe, flawless white skin that seems soft and fragile at the same time, she has this elegant posture that makes me think she's from a royal bloodline, that mysterious smile that look as if it wants to make me smile as well and these red piercing eyes that seem to captivate you whenever you stare at them for too long. Only thing bothering me is, she's currently on top of me with a bewildered expression probably mirroring mine.

Before all that, let me introduce myself first. I am Kuga Natsuki. Second year college student in Garderobe University taking up Mechanical Engineering. I work part-time in a car shop, namely the Blue Wolves, and my favourite food is Mayo-chan. Yes I call mayonnaise Mayo-chan because it is the single best food in the world next to Mai's food but it wouldn't taste as great without Mayo-chan… Don't tell that to Mai cause she'll stop cooking dinner for me if she knew…

Anyways, back to the crimson eyed beauty on top of me. You probably think that if she's that beautiful then I'm the luckiest person in the whole world didn't you? Wrong! What you didn't know that this awesomely beautiful person perched on top of me is actually Fujino Shizuru, most notorious flirt here in Tokyo University since her first year of college along with her popular cronies and what's more surprising is that she's the same year as me! How did we get into that promising position? Well, it all started this morning when…

_FLASHBACK_

"_Wake up! Stupid mutt, we're going to be late for the first day of school!" Nao yelled beside my ears, which resulted to me jumping out of the bed and on the floor urging the painful ringing in my ears to stop by cupping my hands on them. And of course Nao was laughing her ass of. Well, not until Mai whack her with a huge paper fan that came out of nowhere._

"_Stop goofing off and get your asses ready for school already!" Mai said sternly as she walk off towards the kitchen and just stopping to remind us that breakfast is on the table. Ha! Take that stupid spider! I thought as I got up and went through my hell hole of things I called closet, Nao was rubbing her head glaring at the kitchen where Mai was._

"_Stupid bi-polar Mai and her stupid fan." She said_

"_I heard that! Don't make me whack you again with my 'stupid fan'" Mai yelled from the kitchen. Nao's eyes suddenly got bigger before she sighed in defeat and just got herself in the kitchen and started eating her breakfast. Said 'stupid bi-polar friend' of ours has sharp sense of hearing. Rofl. _

_After I dressed myself with a plain royal blue fitted t-shirt with a kanji of ' wolf' at the front and jeans that has rips on the knee area, I walk in the kitchen finding the usual scene of the morning. Nao texting someone, probably one of her many boyfriends or girlfriends, with one of her many cellphones and Mai was reading the morning newspaper that she probably bought at the nearby 24/7 supermart. I sat myself at one of the vacant sits and got a piece of toast that I spread mayonnaise on it. A lot of it._

_Nao look at my toast and cringed, "Hope you die young with that heart attack bomb you're eating there mutt."_

"_Want me to attack your heart instead spider?" i said after I swallowed my food full of mayo._

"_No thanks, you're not my type." Nao said with a smirk on her face. I growled at her._

"_Who says anything about dating you?" _

"_Says the one who'll burst my heart with her corniness and for lack of a better description for her, Queen Motorhead." _

"_Psshh, so says the one who hang herself in trees almost everyday, avoiding her bedmates." _

"_Touché Kuga, but I wonder who would be running to school if I'll wreck that sorry motorbike of yours?"_

"_You wouldn't…" I said as I gave my best Kuga death glare to Nao. Unfortunately this doesn't work when it comes to Nao. Just great._

"_I swear to god if you fu-"_

_WHACK_

_WHACK_

_WHACK_

_Pain coming from my head started to twinge. _

"_Will both of you just shut up and eat before we get any later? I don't want to hear anymore insults coming from the both of you especially early in the morning and no more swearing" Mai said while pointing the once morning newspaper into a harisen towards us._

"_No fair! Why do I have to be hit twice?" I complained while easing the pain from head. Honestly, were there even bricks in that thing? It felt like more than just a newspaper that hit us._

"_Aren't you listening? That's because you almost swear mutt." Nao grind at me _

"_Keyword there is almost…ALMOST!" I put my hands in the air to give emphasize on my point._

"_Just finish your food Natsuki before were late…or better yet, I'm going ahead. I'm meeting with Mikoto because this is her first day at college. Can't you believe it?" Mai said excitedly as she got up from her place and put on her red jacket. Nao too got up from her chair and made her way towards Mai._

"_Wait for me. I'm coming with you Mai." Nao said_

_I roled my eyes, I forgot that Mai is meeting her girlfriend, who I might add is one year younger than us but still cool I guess, and knowing Nao, she'll go girlfriend/boyfriend hunting again. _

"_Good luck with your girlfriends or boyfriends and don't do PDA." I said nonchalantly as I bite another piece of toast again and this time, twice the amount of Mayo-chan added. And knowing my two friends even though I'm not looking at them, Mai would have that blush on her face and Nao has that big grin on her spidery face._

_Mai put on a disgusted face and shook her head,"Baka! Mikoto and I aren't like that."_

_I roled again my eyes, fearing if I don't shut my mouth they won't leave soon enough. Nao saw the action and got the message instantly, "Are we going or not?" _

_Mai sighed before she hurriedly walks out of our apartment and down to the building's garage. Nao followed suit but returned, "Oh and I busted your bike when I was parking my car yesterday. Don't bother to take revenge on my car cause I already paid the Blue Wolves to fix the dent meaning, you'll get to fix it anyway. Bye bye."_

"_NAO!" _

_And because Nao was stupid enough to wreck my poor bike, not enough to ruin the whole thing but I dare not ride my Ducati, my most favourite thing ever to exist in this world, when it looks like it was squashed to a wall. Our wall in fact. Thank you Nao, may you be fucked by a huge elephant instead of those poor innocent sheep you called sexmates._

_Now I have to run to school like there is an effin fire on my pants and probably a pack of huge wolves are chasing me. Is this some kind of punishment for eating too much Mayo? Damn you Nao, did I curse Nao enough? Probably not. _

_When I finally reached the school, I was breathing pretty hard. I mean who would run a whole kilometre under a few minutes? And I have to run on the rooftops like an idiot just to reach the school with 10 minutes to spare. Horay me! What the fuck? Did I just said that? I sounded like that stupid girl in that teenage show in Disney Chanel…What's the name of the show again Sweet life of Buk and Cloudy __**(1)**__?_

_I briskly walk towards the Engineering Department where most of my classes are held when I saw an incoming crowd coming my way. There are two things I hate having morning classes. One, I hate waking up so early in the morning and two, I hate the morning crowd a.k.a. S.E. a.k.a Shizuru-sama's Enthusiasts. Pfft, right, way to make the words 'obsessed fans' prettier._

_As I look back, I didn't realize that the usual crowd was even thrice as large as before. What the fuck? Is every one becoming stupider to praise a woman some sort of god or am I just stupid? Scratch the latter one, that's degrading myself already. _

_As I round the corner, still looking at the crowd hoping to see Fujino, maybe debating how on earth she'll get out of that humongous over crowded living mass of bodies, a body collided with mine. In additional to that, I suddenly slip on something that made me fall on my back while I instinctively pulled the person with me._

_I somehow closed my eyes during the process and kinda felt something soft touch my lips. When I opened them, I saw said soft thing was her lips on top of mine. She opened her crimson eyes slowly and I can clearly see the astonishment in her eyes. Shocked eyes but still beautiful, damn I can stare at them for all eternity if I have to if it wasn't for the obviously loud gasp that jolted me awake from her hypnotizing eyes and made me sat up suddenly and push myself away from her. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

That concludes my recollection, ladies and gentlemen. I was about to demand an explanation and an apology when the most angelic voice that I have ever heard came from the woman beside me.

"Ara, it seems like we've been caught."

Ame Ryuokami: whoot! finished my first ever fanfict!...

Natsuki: pfft. says the person who always forgets to upload her work

Ame Ryuokami: meh. It's because I didn't finished any of them or I lost them... damn ancient computer!

Natsuki: ah so it's the computer's fault then?

Ame Ryuokami: yep

Shizuru: (brings out her naginata) Ara, trash should remain as trash don't you think Ame-han?

Natsuki: 0,o ( Shizuru was here? Damn she's so hot!)

Ame Ryuokami: No! Not my baby!

Please Review Guys! XD


	2. Chapter 2:Mindblown Stupidity

**Author's notes: hi everyone! First of all, thanks for your reviews. It's kind of an inspiration to continue this story. Sorry for the super late update cause, I'm too busy doing college work these days and have little time on working this story but I finished this one so hope you enjoy. Problem with this chapter is that I don't know how to end it, so that was my reason to not update soon. XD**

Chapter 2: Mind blown Stupidity

**Natsuki's POV**

"Ara, it seems like we've been caught."

"What!"

"WHAT?"

"HWU-WHAT?"

Different _whats_ have been uttered by three different people. Firstly, was me who was looking at the crimson eyed beauty incredulously as if she sprouted three heads that instant. Secondly was the girl who gasp, she has teal hair, by the band on her arm that says S.E. and has a different design from the others, I conclude that she must be the president. And lastly and not really worth mentioning, are those S.E. members who are either gaping at us or the usual annoy dreamy look that I so wanted to wipe on their faces right now.

"Ara, ara. Did I say something wrong?" the crimson beauty said while she put up a thinking pose and causing all of the S.E. members to go gaga over her. Pfft, retards, can't you see the damn woman was doing that to distract your attention? I rolled my eyes as I grabbed her hand and pulled myself to my feet. I look at her momentarily before dragging her with me towards the nearest building which belonged to the Humanities Department. There is only one word that can describe what I saw in her eyes when I glance at her, _bewilderment. _I wonder why?

I took her up to the seventh floor and in a vacant classroom which was above where those stupid S.E. members who apparently were now looking for their beloved Shizuru-sama which I kidnaped…

Wait, what? I didn't just do what I did right? I stop to look at her again and was mesmerized by how she gaining her breathes with long inhales of air. Her hands were placed on her knees, supporting her weight from that little run we had. Some of her copper-color long dishevelled tresses were covering parts of her face. Her eyes were hidden behind her eye lids. There is only one thought that came through my mind right there, _So not like the Fujino I know. _Shit. What in hell's name did I get myself into?

It must've been minutes when she spoke up, "Do you see something you like?"

She stood up straight in an instant and smiled at me with that smile of hers which she gives to her fans. I look at her incredulously and gave her my best Kuga-glare, "Who would fall for a fake like you Fujino?"

"Excuse me?" In that moment I saw a flash of anger and astonishment in her eyes but to my discontent she still hid that with a smile, "I don't seem to comprehend what Stranger-han is saying. Was our kiss too hot for Stranger-han to handle? She should just ask. I would've given it to her even if she didn't drag me all the way to the seventh floor. "

Damn, why did she have to bring up that kiss now? I was doing fine putting it at the back of my mind too. My face kind of feels hot all of the sudden, am I blushing? Kuga Natsuki does not blush! Fujino on the other hand covered her mouth. Great, she's laughing. Just great.

"Shut it, Fujino. And I have a name you know. It's Kuga Natsuki." I glared at her.

"Ah, gomen gomen. It's just Natsuki-han-"

"Natsuki. Just Natsuki. No abbreviations like san and most definitely not chan." I intervened earning me yet again a shock look from Fujino and yes she still used that stupid mask of hers. That stupid woman didn't understand that I can see through her.

"Ara, if Natsuki said so, you can call me Shizuru. I'm sorry, it's just that Natsuki just looks like a cute puppy when she blushes and glares at me like that." Shizuru said as she smiles at Natsuki.

I growl, "I do not look like a puppy! And for the record, I'll just be calling you Fujino since you desperately want to hide yourself behind that oh so fake smile of yours." And with that, Natsuki briskly walk out the classroom and glance at the window at the end of the corridor. She smirked; the Humanities Department building was adjacent with the Engineering Department's and what's more is that she can see her class just below this floor. _Perfect, I can make it._

"You're not going to do what I think you're going to do, are you?" Shizuru said suddenly. I look at her with one of my signature scowls. Oh now she cares?

"Watch me." I said before I ran towards the window without even waiting for her reply. I step on the window sill and jump as high as I can towards the other building. When I went through the window, I tucked my legs near my body and rolled to lessen the stress on my body. Thank god, Midori keeps the windows open during her class period if not I would look like an idiot who crashed into the window and probably fall from the sixth floor.

"And that is an example of a projectile in motion. Thanks for having the nerve to be late for my class again Natsuki-chan and coming in seemingly out of nowhere. You may take your sit." Midori said who was unfazed by my flashy entrance unlike my classmates who were either ogling at me or probably upset for making a scene again. Yes, again. This was not the first time I do something like this and for the record, I prefer the people scorning me right now since they mind their business most of the time.

I glared at my instructor who by the way is too annoying for my taste before taking my sit beside the window at the farthest corner of the classroom. I mean, who would insist your age to be 17 when you're working for almost 7 years in this university? Don't tell me you're a brainiac kid who graduated college majoring in Electrical and Communications Engineering had their masters and doctorate at the age of ten? Bullshit.

I look out of the window and saw a pair of angry crimson eyes staring at me. Oh, she's still there. I gave her a satisfied smirk before sticking my tongue out, taunting her. To my satisfaction, a scowl appeared on her face that made my grin bigger.

"Is the face of Miss Fujino that more interesting than my lecture Natsuki-chwuan? Shall I dress up as her so you'll pay attention to me instead?" the voice of Midori said suddenly before laughing out loud with some of my classmates which caught my attention and regrettably made me blush. Apparently, my little exchange with Fujino wasn't that too discrete. I glared at Midori's laughing form and my classmates which earned me two reactions. Firstly, my classmates shut up and almost freeze on the spot. Heh, never underestimate the Kuga-Death-Glare. But unfortunately for me, my so called 17 year old instructor wasn't affected. Damn her.

I sighed before glancing towards the window where I know Fujino is watching me. She's there alright, watching me with those mysterious crimson eyes of her. But unlike before, she was looking at me with amusement within her eyes. Not anger but amusement. Oh god, don't tell me she's bipolar like Mai? She even had this nice smile plastered on her face. Damn woman. I know she's laughing at me. I stick out my middle finger to her which made her laugh heartily and shock me out of freaking mind. What's the word? Ah, Mind blown.

She's freaking beautiful. I mean, sure she's beautiful when she's her normal stoic smiling self with her annoying fans surrounding all around her. But, as I watch how her head slightly pull back, mouth open, her left hand on the window sill, supporting some of her weight while the other was probably on her stomach to let out a hearty laugh. She's fucking gorgeous, a goddess, and an angel casted out from heaven.

"I seriously need a Fujino costume if that'll make Natsuki-chwuan more attentive in our lesson" Midori said suddenly from my day dreaming. A full blown blush came and tints my face which sucks. I groaned and decided not to look at Fujino anymore out of embarrassment and just rested my head on my desk, ignoring the whispers from my other classmate. Probably discussing their own issue about the interaction between Fujino and me.

* * *

><p><strong>Shizuru's POV<strong>

Foolish. That is what I thought as I stared at the midnight blue hair emerald eyed angel that had effortlessly jump through this very window and made it as if she was an angel descending from heaven itself.

"Nat-su-ki." I tried saying her name once again then smirk. Ara, I must be out of my mind saying a person's name like that let alone smile while I'm at it. And besides, even if she wanted to be called by her first name, she refuse to call my first name which is intriguing enough since most of the people, even if I don't know them, wanted to call me by my first name as I call them theirs. Well most of them who I remembered, of course.

I took one last look at the midnight blue that was currently slumped on her desk probably to stop looking my way before I made my way back to the fifth floor where my next class would be.

Ah, I didn't fully introduce myself didn't I? Kanina. My name is Fujino Shizuru, daughter of Fujino Shintaro, a renowned lawyer who mostly handles any form of discrimination against lower class civilians. To me, my father was my one and only hero who would always be there. That was what I believe when I was but a child of 5 years old. But as I grow up, all I see is a man who always prioritizes his work over his own family. It was always work that he chooses. Work. Work. Work. It was disheartening at first, but thankfully I grew accustomed to him not being in the house all the time and leaving me and a few of our house maids to look after the house.

Anyways, I'm a member of Student Council in the position of President. I got the position only last year's election because most of the old members wanted me to run, saying that with my popularity and brains I won't have any problems getting the position. And true to their word, I did win.

"BUBUZUKE!" a loud busty blonde haired girl shouted while the brunette wearing glasses behind her waive at me shyly.

"Ara, Haruka-han shouldn't you be in class?" I asked her while flashing my real smile at her.

She scoffed at me, "Pfft, as if you're any better, Bubuzuke. Anyways, what's with the impeach of the numbers with your stupid fans?"

"It's increase Haruka." The girl beside her corrected her.

"I just said that! God Yukino, stop correcting me mall the time." Haruka said as she brought up her arms to emphasize her point.

"It's all Haruka."

"Yukino!"

I smiled at the two. Haruka and Yukino was one of my childhood friends and one of the few people who can see through me which, however in my case today, reminded me of that midnight blue beauty. Am I that readable now? Am I losing my touch already? Though I do find it odd why I'm not bothered by the obvious staring that the girl keeps gave me earlier, it's quite endearing actually. And her blushes! It was like seeing a puppy doing extra ordinary cute things. A puppy that jumps out of windows and gives me the finger, talks back to me like she's the boss of me and obviously stole my first kiss. Sigh… what a naughty puppy.

That's when I realized that Haruka was already snapping her fingers in front of me did I realize that I was day dreaming. Oh my…

"Oi, Bubuzuke! What's with you gawking like an idiot all of a sudden?" Haruka said

"Ara? I must've been exhausted from all those late night research making for that debate we're having next meeting in English 4." I lied. The truth is, I already finished the research and even memorized it by heart a few days earlier. I dare to say it but… I'm awesome.

"Did I just heard right? You just finished your project last night? Pfft, I expected greater efforts from you Fujino. Looks like I'm winning this time." Haruka boasted with her humongous big balls of glorious awesomeness were thrust towards me with a boing. And no, I'm not talking about down there; I'm talking about her chest area where you can see those big puddings bouncing out of their containment. Sigh, tell me again why I'm friends with her. My pride as a woman is degraded once again because of those. Uh… puddings.

"Oh? The last time I checked Haruka-han, it was a certain somebody who kept choosing me as their debate partner and kept losing for..hmm, how many times already? Ah yes, 10 times out of 10." Shizuru said as she smiled at Haruka's obvious frustration over her loses which resulted to Yukino desperately pulling her away from me because Haruka tried to hit me. Knowing Haruka, she won't hurt Yukino. I on the other hand was laughing at the scene before me. Thank god this was the seventh floor or else we would be in deep trouble with the noise we're making.

After a few minutes of Haruka struggling against Yukino, Yukino trying to knock some sense out of Haruka and me still giggling in the sides, I look at them seriously this time, "So what brings you to here early in the morning?"

"What else? Since you're practically ignoring your mother's phone calls again, she called me to tell you that," Haruka said but paused at the end. I look at her patiently though I already have a guess on what she's about to say. She exhaled before imitating her best impression of my mother which I would say is an old nagging woman who thinks she's still seventeen or something, "Shi-chan! When will you have a significant other in your life? I don't care if that person is a boy, girl, or even both in that matter! Just hurry up and choose already, I don't have all the time in the world to look presentable to that person!"

I face palmed my face, god! Why can't my mom be like any normal mom who lectures their daughters not to get a boyfriend until after they graduate from college, get a good job and live happily single for a while? But instead her mom would even propose the idea that I can also have a girlfriend. I'm straight mom even if I mostly have female fans, that don't mean I like them that way. I'm not lesbian or something. Sometimes, I can't understand my mom at all. Seriously. No wonder father move out and took me with him.

"So… what am I going to tell her this time?" Haruka said while crossing her arms around her two godly humongous milk producers which by the way, I am thankful for because I'm starting to seriously want to cut those off and offer them to the goddess of fertility so that no woman would ever have flat boobs ever again.

"Tell her to mind her own business." I said as I turned my back against my friends and started to walk down the stairs which were right beside them.

"Uhmm,where are you going Shizuru-san?" Yukino asked

"Why, to class of course! I do have classes in the morning unlike the two of you. Take care you now." I said as I disappeared down the 6th floor after waving to the two goodbye. Imagine my surprise that my classroom was directly parallel to Natsuki's classroom and what's more is that our sitting arrangement was near the window so that every time I look out the window I could see the face of a sleeping angel with drool dripping down the side of her mouth down to her desk. That immediately lifts my mood up about mom's constant naggings. I wonder why?

* * *

><p>Cafeteria, 11:45<p>

**Natsuki's POV**

This is god damn annoying. Everyone's eyes are on me as if there's something on my face right now. Is it a zit? A mole that's trying to infest my god given brain through my face? I'm not even that religious to begin thinking about god and a mole. Damn it! Fuck off!

I gave them my best Kuga-Death-Glare I can muster and scowled at every one of them. And every eyes staring or rather glaring towards me turned to someplace else. Ha! How weak is that? Pfft, you guys are such sissies no wonder Fujino—

_WHACK!_

"Will you stop glaring at random people and start eating your food? God Natsuki, just ignore them will you?" Mai shouted after hitting me with her big ass iron made-like fan.

"Damn you Mai! How can I just ignore them when they're literally breathing down my neck? The only thing missing is that they're shoving their faces down this sorry assed green goo you called cafeteria food. I mean what the hell is this? It looks like a mad science project gone bad!" I said while pushing away the dish in front of me that held the cafeteria food.

"Pfft, as if you had any trouble in gobbling up that disgusting fatty white muck you dotingly call Mayo-chan." Nao said mischievously as she throws the tissue paper she used to wipe the grime on her mouth towards me. Having lightning fast reflexes, I flick the tissue out of harm's way, a.k.a my face before glaring at her.

"So what if I name my stuff? What's so wrong with that?" I said while standing up suddenly. Grr, damn, I have had it with these people with their stupid snickering faces. What's their problem anyway? Can't they just go and bother someone else? Someone like Fujino would make a better job than me anyways. I sighed and look at my two friends who were also looking irritably at the people around our table, "I'm going on ahead, guys. I have you-know-what to take care of."

"You're going to skip classes again Natsuki?" Mai asked

"Maybe, I'll see you guys later at the apartment okay?" I said as I started walking while glaring my way out of the cafeteria.

* * *

><p><strong>Shizuru's POV <strong>

I watched her as she walks out of the cafeteria with that proud stride of hers. I never noticed that she has good posture until now. And the way she keeps my fans at bay is amazing. Usually they would either be bullying the person I got a bit close to or they would already be asking her to join as one of them if they approve of said person.

When Natsuki disappeared out of the canteen doors, I immediately missed her around me even if Natsuki was almost ten tables away from me. Yes, I counted. But what I can't accept is the emptiness I felt inside of me. It's as if I'm relieving the loneliness I'm feeling when father would always go away, leaving me all alone for who knows when he'll come back and what's really confusing is I wanted Natsuki to stay. Just like how I wanted father to stay when I was but a kid.

And just like a little kid when father would go away to a business trip, I wanted to follow her. And it clicked. I excused myself from the table I was sitting and without a second glance at the occupants of the table; I walk out of the canteen, eager to follow Natsuki.

**Author's notes: Please review guys! i beg you! :3**


End file.
